La Magie Découverte
by Pamlolita
Summary: On est 2088, avec la descendance de nos petits héros. Depuis 40 ans, c'est la guerre. Les sorciers sont pourchassés par les moldus qui ont fait leur découverte, tués, massacrés comme des rats... Lisez et Review svp!!! *Chapitre1*


Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Voilà, j'arrive avec une nouvelle fic, avant de commencer, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire vous permettez ? Et si vous êtes polis, vous zappez pas et vous m'écoutez jusqu'au bout !  
  
Comme je viens de le dire, je viens d'écrire une nouvelle potterfic (bah, d'ailleurs vous l'avez devant vous !). Mon imagination s'est tout d'un coup déclenché alors que je regardais Dark Angel. Bon je vous passe les détails, tout ça pour vous dire que je me suis emparée d'un papier d'un stylo, et que ma plume écrivait à une vitesse folle ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. alors si vous pouviez . REVIEW !  
  
En passant, j'aimerais que vous me donniez des noms des caractères de personnages, sorciers et moldus !  
  
Pour ce qui ont lu mes autres fics, je ne ferais finalement pas de suite à 'Nuit de rêve, nuit d'amour', par contre j'ai fini d'écrire les chapitres 2, 3, 4, et 5 de 'Harry et la Guilde de Merlin' faut maintenant que je les tape ! Le chapitre 2 arriva d'ici 2 à 3 semaines ! 'In oltre', je suis encore sur une nouvelle fic qui s'appellera 'renouveau', et dont le chapitre 1 devrait s'afficher dans 1 semaine sur ff.net !  
  
Voilà, il ne me reste plus que le. Disclamer !!!: Certains persos ne sont pas à moi, mais la plupart le seront !Je ne perçois pas d'argent ect, ect, ect.  
  
Plus qu'un mot à dire : BONNE LECTURE !!! (enfin là, y'en a deux !)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LA MAGIE DECOUVERTE  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 partie 1: Où tout commença.  
  
  
  
  
  
« Qui. qui êtes vous ? » s'exclama l'homme terrifié, dans sa voiture, alors que l'étrange personne, continuait à faire tournoyer son bois de bois dans sa main.  
  
Augustin Mearril, moldu de son état, s'était levé de bonne heure, comme chaque jour, alors que c'était une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, dans une année normale, un lieu normal, et un état d'esprit normal. jusqu'à présent. Mais là, il avait failli renverser une personne inconnue, pour qui le mot bizarre avait du être inventé, qui apparu comme ça par enchantement Cet individu était habillé d'une longue robe noire, avec une cape d'un même ton, et qui tenait à la main un morceau de bois finement travaillé. Pouf ! L'être avait rapidement sorti son morceau de bois, et la voiture de Mearril, qui était entrain de lui foncer dedans, sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter, avait fait un brusque bond de côté, comme animé d'une volonté propre. L'homme (car s'en était un malgré son accoutrement), avait des yeux d'un bleu glacial, des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il devait avoir tout au plus 17 ans. Dans chacun de ses mouvements se dégageaient une impression de dédain, de supériorité. Quiconque le voyait, avait l'impression de n'être qu'une larve à ses yeux. Ce qui était vrai.  
  
« Je m'appelle Gladius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy, moldu, et je t'interdis de me parler. Les gens de ton espèce n'ont aucun droit de le faire. »  
  
Moldu ? Espèce ? Augustin se promit de ne plus jamais boire de café le matin, avant de partir travailler, le matin. Néanmoins il répondit avec le même irrespect que son jeune interlocuteur. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire rabaisser par un rejeton tout droit sorti du Moyen-Age, et qui avait l'air de se prendre pour le dieu Seth sur Terre.  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire que tu t'appelles Malefoy, gamin ? D'ailleurs d'où sors-tu ? C'est quoi cet accoutrement et ces paroles ? Tu te prends pour qui ? » argua-t-il énervé.  
  
Le jeune homme lui répondit d'une voix glaciale. « Je me prends pour ce que je suis Sang de Bourbe, un SORCIER, un être supérieur à un simple moldu dans ton genre. Je descends d'une longue lignée de sorciers, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Des sorciers il y en a des millions sur Terre, et vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, nous vous sommes supérieurs. Et je vais t'apprendre à me parler sur ce ton, esclave ! DOLORIS ! »  
  
Et sous les regards effrayés des passants, il tint sa baguette au-dessus d'Auguste, celui-ci criant (oh le doux euphémisme !) de douleur, et se tordant sur le sol. Puis sans un mot il rangea sa baguette, et continua son chemin, sans un regard en arrière, tandis que dans la tête d'Auguste Mearill, ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête ces mots. '' Sorcier. Esclave. supérieur. moldu. sorcier. ne pouvez rien. esclave. Sang de bourbe. doloris.sorcier.'' 


End file.
